Síntomas del enamoramiento
by Lover fics1
Summary: Son un conjunto de oneshots de Kataang que van sobre los síntomas del enamoramiento es decir: los celos, el apoyo... Así que leedlos, disfrutadlos y comentadlos por favor.
1. Fiebre

Holaa lectores y lectoras ya estoy aquí de nuevo, como siempre el día 13, espero que os guste este fic, es un fic que estuvo varias semanas rondando mi mente y voilà aquí está, no se cuántos capítulos haré, eso depende un poco de mi inspiración y si os gusta o no. Tengo que agradecer el apoyo que me han dado y los rewiers de:

Lupita Leal

Sugarqueen

Karen 10

Plistintake 0.o

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, espero que este fanfic también os guste =)

PD: En estos fanfics no hay orden cronológico, en este, por ejemplo, es en la época en la que se desarrolla la serie.

2ªP.D: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, me encantaría pero no T.T Jajaja disfruten del fic.

…..

SÍNTOMAS: 1.-FIEBRE

En un lugar un poco apartado de la ciudad de Omashu, se encuentra un maestro del aire. Tiene unos 15 años y viste con unas ropas no muy abrigadas típicas de maestro del aire, de color naranja. Él está jugando con un grupo de amigos a una pelea de bolas de nieve: una chica de cabellos negros sueltos y orbes zafiro, dos chicos con el pelo negro pero uno de orbes azules y otro con orbes amarillos; ellos tres están bastante abrigados, la chica lleva puesto un vestido largo de color azul y un abrigo azul y blanco con símbolos de la tribu del agua Sur, el chico de orbes azules lleva un abrigo parecido al de ella, pero con tonalidades más oscuras; por último el chico de orbes amarillos, lleva puesto un abrigo negro con unos dibujos rojos y grises.

Más tarde se ve a Zuko apresado en un bloque de hielo, a Sokka bajo una montaña de nieve y a Katara y a Aang luchando con las bolas de nieve combinando con ataques de agua control.

Cuándo acaba la pelea se quedan un rato fuera contemplando el paisaje nevado.

-Aang ¿No crees que deberías abrigarte un poco?-

-Jajaja No te preocupes Kat, estoy acostumbrado al frío de estar tanto en los Polos-

-Pero…-

-Déjalo en paz hermanita, si dice que no quiere abrigarse, el sabrá-

-Ya, pero estamos a -4º-

-Bah, da igual, que se atenga a las consecuencias, déjalo- Le dice Zuko poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vaaale…- Dijo dando un largo suspiro – Pero después no me vengas con quejas-

-Tú no te preocupes, Kati, hace años que no pillo un resfriado-

**Un día más tarde**

-¡Ahhh… Ahhh… Achiiiiiiisss!- Eso era todo lo que se escuchaba una y otra vez en el apartamento donde se encontraban alojados Katara, Aang, Sokka y Zuco. Katara estaba en el dormitorio de Aang atendiéndole en todo lo que podía; en este momento estaba tocando la frente de Aang para mirarle la fiebre, después cogió un paño húmedo y se lo colocó en la frente; él le regaló una sonrisa de gratitud y ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisita. Luego se fue a por un mejunje verde que se encontraba sobre una mesa cerca de la ventana, lo cogió y también unas hojas de menta que vertió en el mejunje y lo empezó a remover todo, luego se lo puso delante de la cara a Aang.

-Esto te ayudará a recuperarte, bebe un poco-

-Pero Katara, eso huele fatal y ni me imagino como sabrá- Dice Aang con una mueca de asco mientras mira ese mejunje verde

-Aang, esto te curará-

-Pues prefiero estar enfermo antes que tomarme eso- Exclama Aang un poco asqueado

-¡Aang! bébelo, te sentará bien-

-Pero Katara…-

-Con esto te sentirás mejor y te curarás antes-

-Yaa per...-Katara no le dejó terminar la oración

-Ni peros ni peras, bébetelo ya- Dice poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas- Tu fuiste el que no se abrigó y dijo que no se iba a enfermar, que nunca tenía un resfriado y mírate ahora- Exclama señalándolo- Bébetelo Aang con esto te bajará la fiebre-

-Bueeeno, vaaale- Responde resignado mientras coge el bol en donde se encuentra el mejunje y se lo acerca a la boca- Si tiene que ser, que sea- Y se lo bebe.

-Ves Aang tampoco estaba tan mal-

-Si, tienes razón Katara, está peor, sabía horrible- Dice dedicándole una sonrisilla un poco arrogante

-Jajajaja, tontito. Bueno voy a preparar la comida, te veo luego-

-Vale, te espero aquí-

Katara se acerca a la puerta y se vuelve hacia la cama donde está y le sonríe a Aang, luego abre la puerta y se va.

Más tarde Katara entra en la habitación de Aang cargada con una bandeja que contiene un plato con una sopa de verduras y una crudites con una salsita.

-Hola, aquí tienes tu comida Aang, debes de estar muy hambriento, ya son las 15:30-

-Si, un poco- Contestó Aang con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-No muy bien la verdad, me duele mucho la cabeza-

-Espera que te voy a mirar la fiebre- Respondió Katara con un tono un poco preocupado, se acerca a Aang y le pone cariñosamente la mano sobre la frente, y la retira horrorizada- Oh, no, Aang te ha subido mucho la fiebre-

-No sé, pero me encuentro mucho más débil y tengo frío-

-Bueno, la sopita te sentará bien, o eso espero- Dice mientras le coloca la bandeja sobre su regazo y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Luego coge una cucharada de la sopa y se la acerca a la boca de Aang- Abre la boca Aang-

-Pero Katara, que puedo comer yo solo-

-¡Claro que no! estás muy débil para eso-

Aang se da cuenta de las intenciones de Katara y sonríe juguetonamente mientras ella empieza a darle de comer en la boca; cuando acaba, Katara, recoge la bandeja de su regazo y la deja sobre una mesa que estaba cerca de la cama; luego coge una manta, se la pone encima de la colcha y comienza a arroparle con mimo, después pone un paño húmedo sobre su frente y le sonríe, él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si, un poco si- Responde pensando _Cuándo estás conmigo todo es mejor_

-Me alegro- Dice mientras le quita el paño húmedo y le pone la mano sobre la frente- Creo que ya te está bajando la fiebre, te voy a dejar un rato solo para que descanses-

-¡No!- Dice mientras la sujeta por la muñeca- No te vayas, prefiero descansar en otro momento, me encuentro genial-

-Vale, tranquilo, si no quieres que me vaya no me iré pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Pues no sé ¿Hablar? puedes contarme todo lo que quieras-

-¿Hay algún tema en concreto del que te gustaría hablar?-

-No, ninguno en particular, puedes contarme cualquier cosa; pero antes de comenzar querría darte las gracias-

-¿Porqué?-

-Por que tú siempre me cuidas, siempre me ayudas y siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, en lo bueno y en lo malo, por todo eso y mucho más, quería agradecértelo- Dice mientras la coge de la mano

-Bah Aang, eso es lo que hacen los amigos- Le contesta Katara quitándole importancia

-Ya lo se Katara pero…-

Aang se ve interrumpido porque alguien que llama a la puerta y quita su mano de la mano de Katara, Sokka entra en la habitación y se coloca al lado de Katara.

-Hola Aang te vengo a confiscar a Katara-Dice mientras le pone el brazo en el hombro a Katara- El rey reclama tu presencia en el palacio, ha venido un emisario a buscarte-

-Gracias por darme el recado Sokka, ¿Aang que querías decirme?-

-Mmm…-Dice mirando intensamente a Soka- Nada, no era importante-

-Bueno, en un rato vuelvo, descansa un poco-

-Vale, chao-

Sokka sale de la habitación y Katara le sigue, pero se da la vuelta para enviarle un besito y hacerle un gesto de despedida y él como respuesta le sonríe y hace el amago de coger el beso y guardárselo.

Unas horas más tarde Katara vuelve al apartamento después de una larga charla con el rey, hace la cena y se la llevó a Aang.

Llama a la puerta de la habitación de Aang pero nadie responde, ella entra y ve que Aang está durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, deja la bandeja sobre la mesa como la última vez y se acerca a la cama, mira a Aang y se pierde en sus pensamientos, mientras, acerca su mano a la mejilla de Aang y le empieza a acariciar. De repente Aang se despierta y se da cuenta de que alguien le estaba acariciando la mejilla, alza la vista y se encuentra con Katara.

-¿Qué haces Katara?- Katara al oír la voz de Aang se sonroja y lo mira profundamente.

-Yo… eh… te estaba mirando la fiebre- Contesta rápidamente

-Ah vale- Responde incorporándose en la cama- ¿La cena está lista?-

-Si-

-Menos mal, estoy muy hambriento ¿Qué hay de cenar?-

-Sopita de verduras y berenjenas salteadas-

-Mmm… que rico- Dice frotándose las manos mientras Katara se dirige a coger la bandeja que se encuentra sobre la mesa- Huele genial-

-Gracias, aunque creo que no me salieron muy bien las berenjenas-

-Que va, a ti siempre te salen bien, se te da muy bien la cocina-

-Gracias- Dice sonriéndole coquetamente- Me enseñó mi GranGran-

-Pues le estoy muy agradecido a ella-

-Jajaja no digas tonterías Aang- Responde Katara poniendo sobre el regazo de Aang la bandeja y sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-No es una tontería Katara, le estoy muy agradecido- Dice mientras acerca la cuchara de la sopa a la mano de Katara-¿Ya no me das la sopita en la boca?-

-No- Responde muy sonrojada- Ya no estás tan débil como por la mañana-

-Bueno, vaaale, ¿Entonces me miras la fiebre como hace unos minutos?-

-Hoy estás muy vacilón ¿Eh?-

-Jejeje, un poco-

Después de cenar, Katara y Aang estuvieron hablando sobre trivialidades hasta altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las dos de la mañana-Dice muy sorprendido mirando el reloj

-¿Tan tarde?- Pregunta Katara con mucho asombro-Que rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo-

-Es que cuando te diviertes, pasa el tiempo volando-

-Ya, tienes razón, pensaba que serían las once o por ahí, pero no tan tarde-

-Yo también-

-Bueno Aang me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches… Para que te recuperes antes…. ¿Te canto el sana sana?-Dice vacilando a Aang

-Jajajaja no gracias-

-Para que te recuperes antes…- Dice mientras se acerca a él peligrosamente- Un besito- Y acorta la distancia entre ellos dos rozándole los labios con los suyos- Chao, que tengas dulces sueños-

Aang se quedó en estado de shock ya que no se esperaba eso de Katara, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, _Contigo seguro que los tendré._

FIN

….

Espero que os haya gustado, este es mi segundo fanfic sobre Avatar, La Leyenda de Aang, ya tengo escrito casi todo el siguiente capítulo, me faltan algunos detallitos, pero tendréis que esperar al siguiente 13 para saber que nuevo síntoma será; lo que no se es si habrá tercer capítulo, se me fue la inspiración y tengo que estudiar mucho para los exámenes de evaluación que si suspendo mi madre me quita el laptop… Bueno comentad y feliz día de la mala suerte.

P.D: ¡Comentad pliss!


	2. Celos

Hola lectores y lectoras, ya se que he tardado mucho en subir el fic y eso que os prometí que la subiría el 13, pero no pude porque me fui de vacaciones a la casa de la playa de mis abuelos y ahí no hay Internet así que no pude subir el capítulo :( pero no os preocupéis que ya no voy a tardar tanto en volver a subir un nuevo capítulo o fic y para compensaros mañana voy a subir también el capítulo 3 jejeje. Este es un fic que se lo dedico a kira97 que me dio la idea de los celos y me estuvo ayudando mucho :) y también se lo dedico a todos los amantes de los celos como yo ¡Vivan los celos! Jajaja espero que os guste el capítulo, leed, comentad y disfrutad :)

P.D: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang desgraciadamente no me pertenece

…..

SÍNTOMAS: 2.-CELOS

Todo el equipo Avatar está visitando una de las colonias anteriormente conquistada por la Nación del Fuego por culpa de una de las peores revueltas de la historia, el rey Kuei avisó hace unos días al Avatar Aang y a sus amigos de que una de sus colonias estaba siendo "atacada" otra vez por los Liberadores. Al enterarse, el equipo Avatar se puso en marcha hacia la colonia inmediatamente; ahora, el equipo Avatar se encuentra a pocos kilómetros de su destino, ya se divisa la montaña y el río, conforme se van acercando pueden ver la colonia y a su alrededor el grupo de gente que hay gritando, aporreando la puerta principal y ondeando banderas con el símbolo de la nación del fuego tachado con una cruz verde.

Cuando Appa desciende y toca tierra firme, el equipo Avatar se baja del lomo del bisonte emprendiendo el camino hacia la muchedumbre furiosa, cuanto más se acercaban a la revuelta, se escuchaban con más intensidad los gritos y cánticos de los Liberadores, había mucha gente reunida allí, pero aún así pudieron distinguir la cabellera despeinada de Smellerbee y el sombrero marrón de Longshot. Los chicos se acercaron a ellos para pedirles explicaciones.

-¡No Nación del Fuego! ¡Arriba Reino Tierra!- Gritaba una y otra vez Smellerbee alzando el puño como todos los demás Liberadores

-¡Smellerbee! ¡Longshot!- Exclama Aang llamando sus amigos

Ellos al escuchar el grito de Aang se dieron la vuelta para ver al Avatar y a sus amigos, se acercaron a donde estaba el Equipo Avatar con una sonrisa que irradia felicidad

-¿Qué tal chicos?- Pregunta Smellerbee mientras deja su pancarta en el suelo

-¿Smellerbee, que es esto? Habíais prometido no volver a provocar una revuelta-

-Lo sabemos Aang pero en esta colonia se están cometiendo atrocidades, los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego aún siguen aquí, hasta han establecido empresas en las que sobreexplotan a sus empleados, es una injusticia-

-Aún así, no tenéis derecho ninguno a provocar una revuelta, esto se podría solucionar dialogando como gente civilizada-Explica Aang poniendo una mano en el hombro de Smellerbee

-Si, puede ser, pero…-

-Entonces parad la revuelta y se acabó- Exclama Sokka un poco enfadado

-No podemos pararla-

-¿Cómo que no?-Pregunta todo el Equipo Avatar un poco sorprendido por la confesión de Smellerbee

-No, Longshot y yo no podemos pararla, solo la puede parar el líder- Explica Smellerbee sonriente

-Pero… ¿vosotros no sois los líderes de la revuelta?- Pregunta Katara confundida

-No, es él- Indica Smellerbee señalando a un punto de la multitud

Todos se sorprenden y miran al punto que señala Smellerbee intentando descubrir quien es el causante de esta revuelta. Ninguno reconoce a ese chico, ni si quiera Toph con su Tierra Control consigue saber quien es, a Katara le parece muy conocida esa mata de pelo marrón despeinada, lo reconoce cuando se fija en sus ropas, sonríe y se acerca a él rápidamente. El resto del Equipo Avatar miran expectantes para saber quién es ese chico, mientras, Katara le da unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro del chico, él se gira revelando su rostro, ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo, él le corresponde al abrazo gustoso. Los integrantes del Gaang se sorprenden al saber la identidad del chico, y sonríen al volver a ver a su viejo amigo, todos excepto Aang que tiene el ceño fruncido y aprieta fuertemente sus puños.

POV: AANG

Al ver a Jet de nuevo, mi mundo se desmorona y la sonrisa que antes surcaba mis labios se convierte en una mueca, y cuando veo como Jet abraza a Katara, a MI Katara, se apodera de mí una sensación de rabia y desconfianza, aprieto mis puños para contenerme y no ir allí a pegarle un puñetazo para alejarlo de ella; no se por qué, nunca me ha pasado pero algo en mi interior me hace desconfiar de él aunque haya cambiado, en el fondo creo que sigue siendo el patán que era antes y no quiero que se acerque a MI Katara.

Después del abrazo, Katara coge del brazo a Jet y lo arrastra hacia donde estamos nosotros, yo intento sonreír pero solo con ver a Jet se me borra enseguida la sonrisa del rostro, así que le hago una mueca intentando sonreírle.

Él empieza a saludar a todos mis amigos con apretones de mano y abrazos, se para un momento frente a mí y me sonríe cálidamente mientras me da un abrazo, yo le doy unos torpes golpes en la espalda intentando simular que me agrada.

-Hola Aang ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, amigo!- Exclama cuando se acaba el abrazo

-Jejeje- Me río falsamente- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo- Digo acercándome a Katara y abrazándola por detrás

-Ya, como un año y medio ¿Qué habéis hecho durante ese tiempo?-

-Ir por todo el mundo intentando mejorar la convivencia entre las naciones ¿Y tú? Yo pensaba que habías muerto en Ba Sing Se- Al decirle eso Katara me da un pisotón en mi pié izquierdo haciendo que ponga una mueca de dolor

-Si, casi la palmo en Ba Sing Se, pero los Liberadores me llevaron a un hospital de la zona y me salvé por un pelo, después de un largo tiempo, como un año o así, conseguí volver a incorporarme al grupo y aquí estoy-

-Bueno, lo importante es que ahora estas sano y salvo- Dice Katara poniéndole la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Si, tienes razón- Responde sonriéndole a MI Katara

-¡Chicos tengo hambre! ¡Quiero carne!- Exclama de repente Sokka haciendo que Katara quite al fin la mano del hombro de Jet

-Si, el Capitán Boomerang tiene razón ¡Es la hora de la comida!-

-Si queréis podéis venir a nuestro campamento, está muy cerca- Propone Jet

-No se si…- Dice Katara, pero se ve interrumpida por Jet

-Tenemos mucha comida ahí-

-¡Vamos!-Exclaman Sokka y Toph a la vez

Al final Katara y yo acabamos aceptando la propuesta de Jet, nos dirigimos hacia Appa para llevarloa hacia el campamento, al llegar me sorprendo al ver un montón de tiendas de campaña, sacos de dormir, banderas y pancartas por todo el suelo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la cantidad de personas que había reunidas, son unos cuantos cientos, o miles de personas, yo pensaba que esta revuelta era mucho más pequeña, no me imaginaba que pudiera haber tanta gente en contra de la Nación del Fuego.

Jet nos conduce a una zona libre de gente donde nos establecemos y empezamos a descargar las cosas. Yo empiezo a descargar un poco de comida: manzanas, tofu, la carne de Sokka, más carne de Sokka; pero de repente me fijo en que Katara y Jet se alejan de Appa, me quedo mirando, desde la cabeza de Appa, como se van durante un rato hasta que una voz me saca de mi trance.

-¡Aang quiero mi carne!- Grita Sokka desde el suelo

-Ya voy, ya voy- Digo mientras bajo de Appa con mi aire control- Aquí tienes, la segunda bolsa de carne ¿Aún quieres que te traiga las otras tres que faltan?- Pregunto dándole la bolsa de carne seca de foca a Sokka

-Si, claro, las dos primeras bolsas solo me llegan de aperitivo, necesito por lo menos comer cuatro para llenarme el estómago-

-No te pases Capitán Boomerang, yo también necesito comer carne- dice Toph

-Si, te daré un trocito de carne pero nada más ¡La carne es MÍA!- Exclama Sokka abrazando al saco de carne

-No es tuya, es mía- Dice arrebatándole el saco de carne a Sokka

-¡No!-Grita él tirando del saco

-Si-

Empiezan a tirar del saco de carne y a gritarse, yo intento parar la pelea pero Sokka y Toph no me hacen caso, pero de golpe se para la discusión y llegan Katara y Jet.

-Chicos ya llegamos- Señala Katara mientras deja un saco en el suelo y se acerca a nosotros- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?-

-Nada, nada- Dicen a la vez Toph y Sokka intentando disimular

-¿Y donde estabas tú, amorcito?- Pregunto recalcando la palabra amorcito mientras le echo una fría mirada a Jet

-Fuimos al almacén del campamento para traer unas verduras - Responde ella sonriéndome-¿Ya habéis descargado la comida?-

-Si, casi, solo falta descargar un poco más de carne para Sokka y Toph-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a acabar la descarga de la carne?-Pregunta Jet

-No, no hace falta, yo puedo con todo-

-Vale, pues ayudaré a Katara a preparar la comida- Dice acercándose a Katara, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, con la idea de que Katara y Jet estuvieran juntos se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Pensándomelo mejor, creo que será mejor que me ayudes a descargar la carne-Contesto de repente mientras empujo por la espalda a Jet lejos de Katara –Vamos- Digo mientras nos dirigimos hacia Appa

Nos subimos a Appa rápidamente y bajamos las bolsas, yo bajo dos y Jet una, durante todo el camino solo estuvo presente un silencio incómodo entre nosotros dos, cuando llegamos junto los demás, Katara estaba lavando verduras con Agua control, mientras Sokka y Toph estaban sentados en un tronco comiendo la carne seca de foca. Nosotros ponemos las bolsas en el suelo dejando que Sokka y Toph tengan más carne que comer; Jet se queda charlando con ellos mientras que yo me acerco a Katara para poder ayudarla con la comida. Cuando acabamos de preparar la comida nos dirigimos a donde se encuentran nuestros amigos y Jet, nos sentamos juntos en uno de los tronco. Me sorprendo al ver que Sokka y Toph ya están terminando la cuarta bolsa de carne, no podría imaginar que esos dos pudieran comer tanta carne en tan poco tiempo, pero me lo tendría que haber imaginado, hacía dos horas que no comían. Empezamos a comer, la comida fue muy amena con muchas risas, solo había un problema, que Jet se había sentado al otro lado de Katara y muchas veces se aislaban un poco de nosotros y empezaban a conversar sobre los viejos tiempos.

Después de comer, fuimos al centro del campamento y nos reunimos con los dirigentes de la revuelta, estuvimos conversando sobre como solucionar el problema, nadie se ponía de acuerdo, solo había peleas y discusiones, mis amigos y yo intentábamos por todos los medios razonar con Jet y los demás pero ellos no entraban en razón, guardaban mucho odio a la Nación del Fuego. Así pasó el tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era, ya era noche cerrada, se podía ver el cielo cubierto por miles de hermosas estrellas. Nos fuimos a dormir, mañana Sokka y yo iremos a la colonia para poder hablar con el Rey Kuei y con Zuko así que tenemos que estar descansados.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Me despierto al notar los primeros rayos de sol posarse sobre mi rostro, abro los ojos poco a poco dejándome ver el espléndido paisaje que me rodea, me levanto de la cola de Appa y me dirijo a donde han acampado mis amigos, ahí encuentro la tienda de rocas de Toph, y a Sokka y a Katara durmiendo en el césped tapados con mantas. Me acerco al sitio donde se encuentra Sokka y le escucho murmurar: -¡No! No corras, no me abandones ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, espérame carne!- Aún sigue con sus sueños de carne, por lo menos ya no sueña con su boomerang como hacía antes.

-Sokka, Sokka despierta, vamos- Digo en voz baja para no despertar a Katara y a Toph mientras lo zarandeo por el hombro, pero él no me hace ni caso- ¡Sokka! ¡Vamos levántate!- Exclamo un poco más alto mientras le quito la manta para que se despierte, pero tampoco me hace caso-¡SOKKA, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- Grito en su oído haciendo que el abra un poco los ojos y diga:

-Cinco minutos más papá, tráeme carne que tengo hambre-

Al decirme eso veo que no se va a despertar en la vida como siga así, no tengo más remedio que hacer lo mismo que hace Toph para despertarnos, es el método más efectivo.

Me concentro y hago una estructura de roca que lanza por los aires a Sokka haciendo que caiga de plancha haciendo un estridente Plash al río que tenemos al lado. Con mi Aire control me acerco rápidamente al bode del río, veo que Sokka está nadando hacia donde estoy, tiene la cara un poco roja, seguramente debido al planchazo que se acaba de dar.

-¿Pero que mosca te ha picado Aang?- Me pregunta muy enfadado

-No te despertabas, y tenemos que ir a la reunión en la Colonia-

-¿Y no me lo podrías haber dicho?-

-Ya te lo dije, pero no me hiciste ni caso-

-Bueno, pero no hace falta despertarme a lo Toph style-

-Lo mío fue mucho mejor, ella te tira al frío y duro suelo y yo te tiré al agua, que es mucho más blandita-

-¿¡Blandita?! ¿Tu sabes el pedazo de planchazo que me acabo de dar?-

-Tampoco es para tanto Sokka- Digo yo quitándole importancia al asunto mientras le pongo una mano en su hombro-Tenemos que partir a la Colonia, voy a preparar a Appa, tú ve a coger unas pocas provisiones, seguramente tardemos bastante en volver-

-Vale, cogeré la carne- Dice mientras me mira y luego da un largo suspiro- y algunas verduras-

Me dirijo al sitio donde se encuentra Appa, él al verme da un gruñido de saludo, yo le sonrío y le doy unas caricias en la cabeza.

-Hola Appa, tenemos que ir a una reunión en la Colonia de al lado-

Él me lame con su enorme lengua en signo de aprobación, yo sonrío mientras le vuelvo a acariciar la cabeza, luego le pongo la silla y espero a que venga Sokka; el tiempo pasa y pasa pero Sokka no da señales de vida, empiezo a preocuparme por él, no es normal que tarde tanto en traer las provisiones. Al final me impaciento y voy a buscarlo, llegó al sitio donde dormían mis amigos, ahí no encuentro a Sokka por ninguna parte pero veo algo mucho mejor: a mi Katara durmiendo plácidamente. Es tan guapa y se ve tan mona cuando duerme que hasta parece un ángel. Me acerco a ella con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, no quiero molestarla; me agacho para poder verla con más detalle, examino su rostro con detenimiento fijándome en cada detalle, es hermosa. Se le cae un mechón de pelo sobre su rostro y yo con sumo cuidado le paso el mechón por encima de la oreja. De repente Sokka grita:

-¡Aang ayúdame!- Exclama cargando con un montón de cajas

-Shhhh Sokka cállate que vas a despertar a Katara-Digo yo un poco alterado mirando a Katara para ver si se había despertado

-Deja de mirar a mi hermana y ven a ayudarme- Susurra un poco malhumorado mientras yo me dirijo hacia donde está el y le cojo dos cajas

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto extrañado por tantas cajas

-La comida, vamos a estar por lo menos un día en la Colonia y yo necesito alimentarme-

-¿Pero necesitas llevar tanta comida?-

-Si ¿No querrás que pase hambre?-

-No, no, pero… bah da igual, ahora apura que tenemos que irnos-

-Vale Aang- Dice mientras caminamos hacia Appa- Pero aún falta una caja ¿Puedes ir a buscarla mientras yo subo las cajas a Appa?-

-Si, claro ¿Dónde dejaste la caja?-

-La dejé junto a la cabaña de Toph, no podía cargar con tanto peso-

-Vale, voy- Digo mientras me alejo

Voy hacia la cabaña de Toph pero no puedo evitar fijarme en Katara, me dirijo a donde duerme para poder verla mejor, me agacho, le acaricio la mejilla y le susurro al oido:

-Amorcito, volveré pronto, espérame-

Luego me levanto y me dirijo a donde está la tienda de Toph para coger la caja, cuando la cojo me fijo en que la caja es muy ligera, la más ligera de todas para mi gusto, me dirijo a donde se encuentran Appa y Sokka y veo que Sokka me espera sobre la cabeza de Appa.

-Ya era hora, tardaste mucho-

-Ya- Digo poniendo una mano detrás de mi cabeza- Es que me distraje-

Con Aire control me subo a la silla y deposito la caja junto a las demás, Sokka emprende el vuelo con un estridente:

-Appa ¡Yip, yip!-

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, me acerco a Sokka y le pregunto curioso:

-¿Sokka que hay en la última caja? Es la más ligera-

-Ah, nada, solo tus verduras-

-¿Mis verduras?- Pregunto un poco desconcertado- ¿Qué hay en las demás cajas?-

-Carne que me dio Jet para el viaje-

-¿Jet te dio tanta carne para el viaje?-

-Si, me dijo que cogiera toda la carne que quisiera-

-¿Pero hacen falta cinco cajas de carne?-

-¡SI! Ayer no cené así que ahora voy a tomar mi cenayuno, luego vamos a comer y no vamos a volver hasta mañana, así que necesitamos mucha carne-

-¿Necesitamos?-

-Bueno… yo necesito mucha carne-

El viaje fue muy corto y cuando llegamos el Rey Kuei nos acogió en su palacio con los brazos abiertos, estuvimos debatiendo con el Rey Kuei, Zuko y con todos los generales durante horas y horas, era como si no tuviera fin, y lo peor es que aún no pudimos encontrar ninguna solución para el problema de las revueltas, cada persona pensaba algo diferente y no querían llegar a ningún acuerdo. Nos tuvimos que quedar levantados hasta las tantas, pero aún así no pudimos solucionar nada.

Al día siguiente, estuvimos debatiendo toda la mañana hasta que pudimos llegar a un acuerdo, cuando lo conseguimos nos fuimos corriendo hacia donde estaba Appa para poder llegar lo antes posible al campamento, estoy deseando ver a Katara, la hecho mucho de menos y eso que solo ha pasado un día pero aún así es muy difícil no estar al lado de la persona que más amas, por eso estoy deseando llegar y estar junto a mi novia.

Cuando llegamos veo a Toph hablando con Smellerbee y Longshot, nos acercamos a ellos rápidamente, yo busco con la mirada a Katara pero no la veo por ninguna parte, es como si se hubiera evaporado sin dejar rastro alguno

-Hola chicos- Decimos Sokka y yo a la vez

-Hola pies lijeros, cabeza boomerang ¿Por qué tardasteis tanto en venir?-

-Estuvimos debatiendo todo el día- Explica Sokka un poco asqueado

-¿Dónde está Katara, Toph?-

-Hace un rato Katara fue a dar un paseo con Jet- Al decirme eso, me pongo muy tenso y se me hiela la sangre, quería evitar por todos los medios que Katara y Jet estuvieran a solas, así que me pongo muy nervioso y le pregunto un poco impaciente

-¿A dónde se fueron a pasear?-

-Me dijeron que se iban a dar una vuelta por el río-

-¡Gracias Toph!- Exclamo mientras me dirijo hacia el río para poder alcanzarlos

Corro esquivando con mucha precisión los árboles que se ponían en mi camino, empiezo a ver la superficie del río cuando escucho la voz de Katara, me paro en seco y agudizo el oído, esta vez puedo escuchar la voz de Jet, me dirijo al lugar de donde provienen las voces hasta que me paro en seco y me escondo detrás de un árbol para poder escuchar la conversación sin ser visto.

-Jet no te preocupes-Dice Katara con un tono de voz un poco meloso para mi gusto- Aún me tienes a mí-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta él un poco esperanzado

-Si, enserio yo te quiero- Al oír esa frase me quedo en blanco, no me lo puedo creer, es imposible que ella le diga eso a Jet, sigo escuchando la conversación para saber que ha pasado

-Yo también te quiero Katara- Cuando escucho eso no lo soporto más y me voy corriendo de ese lugar

Simplemente no me lo puedo creer, es imposible que esto esté pasando, ella me quería, me lo dijo muchas veces pero ahora todo eso se acabó, ella quiere a otro y yo no puedo impedir que eso pase, por mucho que me duela, nuestra relación se ha acabado en este momento. Siento un vacío enorme en mi pecho, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se me escapen y se me resbalen por las mejillas mientras corro. No puedo soportar este dolor, me siento traicionado, todos los besos, todas las promesas de amor, todas las caricias, todo era mentira, y yo fui tan tonto como para creerlo, ya tendría que haber sabido que ella preferiría a Jet, su primer amor, que a mí.

Cuando estoy casi en el campamento de nuevo, me seco las lágrimas e intento sonreír, pero el dolor en mi pecho es tan intenso que solo consigo dibujar una media sonrisa inexpresiva, tan falsa como era nuestro amor. Intento no pensar en eso y me dirijo hacia donde están mis amigos.

-¿No encontraste a la Reina Azucarada?-

-Emm… no, no la encontré, seguramente cambiaron de ruta en el último momento-

-Si, tienes razón, vamos a comer-

-¿Aún tienes hambre?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido- Acabas de comer un montón de carne hace diez minutos-

-Ya, pero me vuelve a rugir el estómago, vamos-

Nos dirigimos al sitio donde comimos la última vez, pero aunque estaba con todos mis amigos, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en Katara, aún no podía creerme todo lo sucedido en los últimos minutos, los minutos más dolorosos de toda mi vida. De repente escucho una voz que me saca de todos mis pensamientos:

-¿Aang ya has vuelto!- Exclama mientras me abraza- Te he echado mucho te menos amorcito-

-Y yo- Digo secamente devolviéndole el abrazo, prefiero hablar con ella asolas más tarde

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-

Sokka y yo le explicamos todo lo que hicimos en la Colonia; mientras hablábamos, Katara me cogió de la mano, pero ya no sentía lo mismo que cuando me cogía la mano antes, era una sensación cálida pero a la vez sombría y fría. Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando hasta que una pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Amorcito te encuentras bien? Estás muy callado-

-Si, por cierto Katara ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

-Si, claro, vamos- Dice mientras nos levantamos y nos alejamos de nuestros amigos

Una vez alejados de nuestros amigos, paseamos por el bosque hasta llegar a la orilla del río, justamente ella se paró en el sitio donde ella y Jet estuvieron hablando.

-¿De que querías hablarme, amorcito?-

-Katara, te amo pero… esto ya no funciona-

-¿Estás cortando conmigo?-

-Si, no podemos estar juntos-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta un poco alterada

-¡Porque tú amas a otro chico!- Exclamo un poco dolido

-No es cierto- Reprocha ella un poco angustiada- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¡Porque te oí Katara, te oí!-

-¿Me oíste que?- Pregunta muy desconcertada

-Te oí hablando con Jet, escuché, dijiste que lo quieres-

-¡¿Que!?-

-Si, Katara te escuche, lo escuche todo-

-¿A que te refieres con todo?-

-¡A todo!- Exclamo exasperado- Jet te quiero- Digo con una voz más aguda intentando imitarla

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!-

-Pues entonces explícame que pasó-

-Muy bien- Dice ella cruzándose de brazos- Estuve hablando con él para intentar convencerle de que pare la revuelta-

-Siii ¿Y yo soy tonto no? Para convencer a alguien no hace falta decirle que le quieres-

-Te voy a explicar lo que pasó realmente-

FLASH BACK: (Pov Katara): 

-¿Por qué no paras la revuelta, Jet?- Pregunto sentándome en el suelo

-Porque la Nación del Fuego se lo merece- Responde sentándose a mi lado

-¿Pero no ves que estás dañando a muchas personas?-

-Pero eso es para ayudar a muchas otras-

-Si pero…- No logro acabar mi frase porque él me interrumpe

-La Nación del Fuego se lo merece-

-¿Por qué dices eso? No hay que ser rencoroso-

-Porque la Nación del Fuego se lo merece, me arrebató a mi familia, a algunos amigos y casi me mata, no hay perdón para eso, la Nación del Fuego me arrebató todo, ya no me queda nada-

-Si que te queda algo-

-¿Si, qué, que me queda? Dios Katara no sabes por lo que he sufrido-

-Jet no te preocupes-Digo intentando animarlo- Aún me tienes a mí-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta él un poco esperanzado

-Si, enserio yo te quiero- Respondo con una sonrisa

-Yo también te quiero Katara- Dice un poco más calmado, mientras escucha unos pasos alejarse- Gracias por escuchar y apoyarme-

-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos-

FIN FLASH BACK: (Fin Pov Katara):

Cuando oigo eso, me siento un estúpido por haber desconfiado de MI Katara, pero también me siento muy aliviado de saber que ella no quiere a Jet, que me quiere a mí, y solamente a mí.

-Siento no haber confiado en ti, amorcito- Digo agachando la cabeza un poco decepcionado

-No pasa nada amor- Dice levantando mi cabeza dejando que viera su perfecto rostro- Todos cometemos errores- Dice mientras yo sonrío y nos besamos

-Te quiero- Digo al separarnos

-Y yo a ti, solo a ti- Responde volviéndome a besar

FIN

¿Qué tal el nuevo capítulo? Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, tomatazos, lo que queráis. Espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo mañana mismo jajaja ;)

P.D: Si se os ocurre algún síntoma que pueda poner decídmelo que ya se me empieza a secar la imaginación jajaja Comentad por favor.


	3. Apoyo

Hola lectores y lectoras, ya veis que cumplo mis promesas y subí este fic hoy. Le tengo que agradecer a mi amiga Elisa por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo, gracias por darme la idea de la canción (Es su favorita jajaja) y por la inspiración, muchísimas gracias guapa :3 te debo una. Bueno, seguimos con el fic, espero que os guste mucho, dentro de poco subiré el próximo capítulo, os lo aseguro lectores y lectoras, doy mi palabra de girl scout que será pronto, no como las anteriores veces jajaja. El fic se sitúa un día después del Día del Sol Negro.

La canción va a ser… redoble de tambores…. Todo Irá Bien de Chenoa, te la dedico a ti Eli.

P.D: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :(

…..

SÍNTOMAS: 3.-APOYO

**Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo maneras de darte suerte****  
tengo mil formas de decir que sé****  
que todo ira bien**

Aang se encuentra solo, apartado de sus amigos y del campamento, sentado en el frío suel; está encogido en el suelo, rodeando con sus brazos sus piernas y con la cabeza agachada entre sus rodillas; él está llorando, se siente débil, impotente al saber que han perdido la batalla, sin fuerzas de poder hacer nada.

Katara desde el campamento ve a Aang con mucha tristeza, no puede soportar ver a Aang así, tan indefenso y asustado, cuando él está así es como un veneno para ella, porque le rompe el corazón y la mata poco a poco; Katara entiende perfectamente a Aang, es la única que sabe lo que es perder algo verdaderamente importante para ti y no poder recuperarlo. Pero ella no sabe que hacer, si quedarse aquí y verlo marchitarse o ir allí y consolarle; su relación ha cambiado mucho desde el Día del Sol Negro, es mucho más tensa y mala, desde el beso no se han dirigido ni una sola palabra o mirada y eso a ella le duele mucho pero no sabe que hacer para ayudarle, está en blanco en este momento.

**Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo la buena suerte****  
tengo historias para comprender****  
que todo te ira bien, todo ira bien.****  
**

Sokka se acerca a ella con paso lento pero seguro y se coloca al lado de ella, apoyado en una columna, la mira y sonríe con una media sonrisa, luego mira Aang con tristeza y le dice:

-Katara-

-¿Si, que quieres Sokka?-

-Deberías de ir con él- Dice señalando el luar donde se encuentra Aang

-¿Por qué? Entre él y yo las cosas están muy raras, y hay mucha tensión entre nosotros dos, hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo-

-¿Y qué? Él es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo y te necesita- Dice él posando una mano sobre su hombro-Te necesita a ti Kat- Repite él

Katara al oír eso, se dio cuenta que era cierto, él la necesitaba, necesitaba mucho apoyo y él la necesitaba a ella, solo a ella; ninguno de sus amigos podría darle tanto apoyo como ella, y eso lo sabían tanto Sokka como ella.

Katara da un largo suspiro de agotamiento y suspira entre dientes un cansado: Está bien Sokka, iré

**Pensar, oh si, tachar un no, será mejor.****  
Y ríete de lo peor, será mejor****  
por que pensar que todo va mal, te alejara de la felicidad.****  
**

Cuando Katara llega a junto a Aang, se agacha y escucha sus llantos y gemidos, se le rompe el corazón, empieza a acariciar su cabeza trazando la flecha permanente de su piel, sus movimientos son lentos y suaves.

Aang al sentir las suaves manos de Katara acariciar su cabeza piensa que es una ilusión, pero al sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello, abre los ojos y deja de llorar, levanta su rostro poco a poco viendo a Katara a su lado, por un impulso la abraza y empieza a llorar y a desahogarse con ella. La necesitaba de verdad, es la única en la que puede confiar siempre porque sabe que lo ayudará y lo más importante, lo entenderá.

**Así que...****  
Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo maneras de darte suerte****  
tengo mil formas de decir que sé****  
que todo ira bien.****  
**

-Aang no pasa nada- Dice Katara acariciando su espalda- No fue culpa tuya-

-Si, si que lo fue ¿Cómo pude caer en esa trampa? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-

-Nadie lo sabia, Aang-

-Ya ¿Y qué? Yo tendría que haberlo esperado, ahora no se que pasará-

-Tranquilo Aang, todo irá bien-

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Katara?-

-Porque lo sé, simplemente por eso- Dice simplemente ella

-Si, claro- Susurra amargamente- ¿Solo lo dices porque soy el Avatar a que si?-

-No, no es por eso, Aang- Responde ella tranquilamente

-¿Y entonces porque es?- Pregunta muy confundido

-Porque tú eres Aang, el maestro aire, el chico que siempre les sonríe a los problemas, el monje, mi mejor amigo- _Mi Aang_ piensa ella para ella

**Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo la buena suerte****  
tengo historias para comprender****  
que todo te ira bien, todo ira bien.****  
**

-Pero eso no tiene nada de especial-

-Si, si que lo tiene, no hay nadie que conozca que siempre se ria, que inspire confianza a raudales y que siempre consiga ver el lado bueno de todo-

-Te confundes- Dice un poco más animado- No siempre puedo ver el lado bueno de las cosas-

-Si, si que puedes ¿No te acuerdas que fuiste tú el que se hizo amigo de un montón de presos cuando fue a la cárcel? ¿Y tampoco te acuerdas de cuando conocimos a Toph y tú confiaste desde el primer momento en ella? ¿O se te ha olvidado?-

-No- Murmura riéndose un poco

Katara al notar que él se ríe, esboza una pequeña sonrisa y da un suspiro de felicidad al poder escuchar de nuevo la risa de Aang.

**Mira en ti, lo bueno que hay es especial****  
no olvides que tu vales más, que el que dirán.**

-¿Ves como hay que reírse de los problemas?- Pregunta Katara sonriente después de separarse de ella

-Si, tienes razón, siempre hay que reírse de lo peor, eso es lo mejor- Responde él también sonriente

Después de esa declaración, los dos se quedan en silencio mirándose el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa, es un momento perfecto. De repente a Aang se le ocurre una cosa

**Así que...****  
Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo maneras de darte suerte****  
tengo mil formas de decir que sé****  
que todo ira bien.****  
**

-Katara-

-¿Si Aang, que quieres?- Pregunta ella curiosa

-¿Puedes volverme a abrazar? Lo necesito de veras- Pregunta él abriendo los brazos

-Si claro- Dice ella volviéndolo a abrazar

Ellos pasan abrazados bastante tiempo en silencio, no es un silencio incómodo, al revés, es un silencio tranquilo, un silencio que tranquiliza a Aang poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, pero Aang en contra de su voluntad se va apartando poco a poco de ella, le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Gracias por apoyarme siempre Kat- Dice él bastante alegre, ya recuperó la sonrisa de su rostro

-De nada, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites-

-Ya lo se, soy muy afortunado-

Ella al escuchar el comentario de Aang se sonroja mucho y titubea un casi inaudible "Gracias"

**Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo la buena suerte****  
tengo historias para comprender****  
que todo te ira bien, todo ira bien.****  
**

Pero el momento se ve interrumpido por culpa de un grito proveniente del campamento:

-¡Y nosotros seremos afortunados si podemos cenar hoy!- Grita Toph un poco enfadada

Ellos al escuchar eso se empiezan a reir y se dirigen hacia el campamento. Ven que están todos reunidos alrededor de un pequeño fuego

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Preguntan los dos a la vez

-Estamos contando historias- Dice Haru que se aparta un poco para dejar un sitio para que se sienten los dos

**Se cierran puertas, otras se abren.****  
Esta en tu mano, decídete.****  
**

Todos empiezan a contar historias, Haru cuenta como se las arregló después de que se fuera el Equipo Avatar de su pueblo, Sokka empieza con las historias de los entrenamientos de los niños del Polo Sur, Katara la historia de miedo de la casa de la chimenea, así durante bastante tiempo, cenaron, se rieron con sus historias y también se aterrorizaron un poco con la de Katara.

**Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo maneras de darte suerte****  
tengo mil formas de decir que sé****  
que todo ira bien.****  
**

Después de eso todos se van a dormir, Aang se va a junto a Appa y se hecha sobre su cómoda cola, y mira las estrellas; sonríe al pensar en que es muy afortunado por tener a todos sus amigos, sobre todo a Katara

**Tengo razones para entenderte****  
tengo la buena suerte****  
tengo historias para comprender****  
que todo te ira bien, todo ira bien.**

FIN

¿Bueno que os pareció? Ya lo se muy corto y un poco raro, sip a mí también me pareció así. No os preocupéis que el próximo capítulo será MUCHO mejor, os lo aseguro. Un beso lectores y lectoras :3


End file.
